1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a member moving mechanism that connects two members and moves one member so as to cause another member to move, and to an image forming apparatus such as a printer, which includes the member moving mechanism.
2. Related Art
Image forming apparatuses such as printers may have a mechanism (member moving mechanism), in which a member provided inside a housing of an image forming apparatus is moved in conjunction with opening of a cover member. In such a member moving mechanism, a link or wire is used as a connection member connecting two members. With such a member moving mechanism, it is possible to move one member so as to cause another member to move via the connecting member.